minden jó ha jó a vége
by DoraChristana
Summary: Gakuen Hetaliáék szilveszteri bulit tartanak. A félénk Kanada nem meri bevallani érzéseit Franciaországnak, ám szerencséjére (?) Amerika és még néhányan segítségére sietnek...


Kanada a falnak támaszkodva álldogált már egy ideje, pontosabban mióta Franciaország megérkezett. Francis éppen abbahagyta a táncot, és a borospoharáért nyúlt, már sokadjára azon az estén.

\- Héééé! Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?!- Amerika betöltötte Matthew teljes látóterét, direkt a képébe mászott, hogy ő legyen figyelmének középpontjában. Elég magányos volt, mivel Anglia testvéreivel karácsonyozott, de az Akadémiára tartva dugóba keveredett, ezért igencsak kétséges, hogy odaér-e egyáltalán idén.

\- Persze, még jó hogy.- hazudott Kanada.

\- Akkor mi a válaszod?

\- Öööööö... igen?

\- Ha! Most lebuktál! Nem is kérdeztem semmit! Vajon mire is figyelhettél olyan nagyon...- Alfred követte testvére tekintetét, míg egyszer csak felragyogott a szeme- Megvan! A te titkos szerelmed...Francis! Vááá ez olyan izgi!- Öccse úgy érezte, már nincs értelme tagadni. Kanada csak remélni tudta, hogy Alfred nem beszélt olyan hangosan, hogy más is hallja.

\- De akkor miért nem mész oda hozzá, és vallod be neki? Vagy írsz neki levelet?- Matthew sóhajtott egyet.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. -mondta végül. Alfred összehúzott szemöldökkel méregette.

\- Ahha! Szóval félsz!- vigyorodott el gúnyosan.- Le sem tagadhatod!

\- Egy kicsit.- ismerte be Kanada.

\- Egy percet se félj, míg látod a herot! Úgy hiszem yaoi szakértőink néhány képért cserébe szívesen segítenek.- Kanadát szóhoz sem hagyta jutni, máris futott Erzsébet és Kiku után.

Matthew látta, ahogy szétválasztotta az együtt lassúzó Gilbertet és Erzsit, mire Alfred kapott egyet a fejére a varázslatos módon előkerülő palacsintasütővel, ám elég volt néhány szót szólnia, és Magyarország már elő is kapta ki tudja hova rejtett fényképezőgépét.Közösen levadászták az onigirit majszoló Japánt, majd megindultak Kanada felé.

Tanácskozni kezdtek (Kanada nélkül), arról,hogy mi lenne a legjobb teendő. Természetesen még az aznapi bulin össze akarták őket hozni. Eszükbe se jutott, mi történhet, ha Matthew érzelmei nem találnak viszonzásra.

Az idő múltával egyre radikálisabb terveket vetettek fel. Már azt tervezték, hogy rájuk uszítják Ivant, elvégre a haláltól való rettegés a filmekben is gyakran összehozza a szereplőket. Megölni viszont nem akarták őket, ezért ezt az ötletet elvetették.

Hosszas megbeszélés után vigyorogva állítottak vissza Kanadához.

\- Kész a terv. Ám az árat még meg kell beszélnünk.- mondta Magyarország sejtelmes vigyorral az arcán.

\- M-milyen árat?- Matthew igencsak megijedt a lány szemében ragyogó őrült fénytől. Ez az egész kicsit olyan volt, mintha az ördöggel szövetkezett volna, és az éppen a lelkét kérné, cserébe a halhatatlanságért.

\- Nos, tudod, semmi sincs ingyen. Mindennek ára van. És én és Kiku speciális árat követelünk segítségünkért cserébe.

\- Cs-csak mondjad mit akarsz...- Kanada már egyenesen rettegett. Hallott már néhány mende-mondát Erzsébetről, de eddig nem hitt nekik. Ám azt az őrült tekintetet látva azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha a lány rögtön átváltozik Oroszországgá.

\- Az ár nem más, mint a jog, hogy bárhol és bármikor lefotózhassunk benneteket.- mutatott itt magára és Japánra,-és egy BigMac kupon.-itt pedig a vigyorgó Amerikára bökött. Kanada megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, azt hitte, területeinek 2/3-át fogják mindjárt követelni.

\- Rendben, mi a terv?- kérdezte Matthew mit sem sejtve.

\- Előre is bocsánat mindenért. És ezt légyszi mondd meg Francisnak is- mondta Japán szemlesütve. Kanada már kérdezett is volna, hogy miért, ám már csak egy serpenyőt látott felé lendülni, aztán nem volt más, csak a sötétség...

Kanada értetlenül nézett körbe, ötlete sem volt, hol lehet. Amint meglátta az őt bámuló Franciaországot, felpattant.

\- Csakhogy felébredtél, mon cher.

\- Öööö... nem tudod esetleg, hogy izé... hol vagyunk?

\- Csak annyira, mint te. Éppen valami normális bort kerestem, ami nincs hígítva, aztán, mintha valaki valami fémesen hideg tárggyal leütött volna...

\- Csak nem egy serpenyővel?- kérdezte döbbenten Matthew. Nem hitte volna, hogy az a három ilyen messzire el képes menni.

\- Most, hogy, mondod... de pont olyan volt! Csak nem tudsz valamit?

Kanada magában káromkodott egyet.

\- Áááá, tudod milyenek ezek Közép-Európában... ott van Lengyelország is... szerintem egyik se normális...- Kanada észrevette, hogy van valami a zsebében, ami addig még nem volt ott. Kivette, és látta, hogy egy papírcetli, rajta sebtében körmölt üzenet:

 _Dear Kanada,_

 _Hosszasan tanácskoztunk, és végül beláttuk, hogy már rég összejöhettetek volna, csak te vagy túl gyáva. Éppen ezért összezártunk titeket. Van bent valahová (ne is keressétek!) eldugva egy biztonsági kamera, azon keresztül bámulunk titeket. Csak akkor jöhettek ki, ha végre bevallottál mindent Francisnak!_

 _u.i.: Képzeld Iggy végre ideért!_

 _Sok szeretettel: Amerika_

-Mi az?- kérdezte Franciaország.

\- Csak egy régi cetli...- kamuzott Kanada.

\- Tudod, lehet, hogy ma megölnek minket az elrablóink... elvégre nem valami hosszú azoknak a listája, akik fizetnének értem...kb. nulla kezemen meg tudnám számolni- mondta szomorúan Franciaország. Kanada úgy érezte, tennie kell valamit.

\- Én fizetnék.-bökte ki végül.

\- Tényleg?-Francis őszintén meglepődött.

\- I-igen- mondta Matthew. Kezdett elbizonytalanodni, ami általában békés arcán is meglátszott. Lehet, hogy várnia kellett volna ezzel, míg fel nem készül lelkileg? Bár ő is tudta jól, hogy az legalább száz évet jelentene. Francis azonban kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Tudod, végül is örülök, hogy így történt.

\- Hogy-hogyhogy?- Kanada őszintén meglepődött. Eddig nem igazán kereste más a társaságát bátyján kívül, bár ennek lehet, hogy félőssége volt az oka, az, hogy attól félt, hogy megbántják, összetörik,

és azt nem bírná ki.

\- Mert van valami, amit régóta meg szeretnék tenni, Matthieu.- Kanada kérdő tekintetét látva odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta, éppen mikor beszűrődött kintről az első B.U.É.K!- kiáltás.

 _Ez az első (befejezett) fanfiction-om, úgyhogy kéretik elnézőnek lenni. Rávettem magam a feltöltésre :)_


End file.
